A Inu named Yasha
by tomiie
Summary: Inuyasha a excaped demon gets free on Earth and hides in a pet store. He changes into a dog a silver one and gets sold for free to a human named Kagome. Kagome names him Yasha which of course matches his attitude a demon.
1. Default Chapter

"Shit shes catching up!" He turned his head back 'Shes still following me' He leaped up over the alleyways wall.   
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. All the sudden Inuyasha glanced and she was at the top of the wall aiming a arrow at him. 'Goddamn how the hell does she do that for a normal human!?' Inuyasha kept running in the street he saw a pet store. 'Perfect' he smirked from ear to ear. He used his speed to enter the store and instanly there was another dog for sale a silver dog.  
  
"Inuyasha." the women with the bow muttered before she pressed a button on the bow and put it in her pocket."You can't hide forever I will catch your sorry ass and blow you to kingdom come." the woman slipped on a pair of glasses and reflecting off them was the silver dog Inuyasha sticking his tongue at his hunter. 'Keh like she can actually catch me.' He smirked at a small human child who wanted to pet him. He then growled at her the girl ran screaming to her mom.'Stupid human.'  
  
"So Kagome are you gonna buy a dog today?" A voice cackled on the phone.  
  
"Ya." Kagome curled the phone cord in her finger.  
  
"You sure Buyo will get along with it." Kagome glanced at fat Buyo.  
  
"I think so hes a pretty good cat."  
  
"Kagome hes a blimp fat cat of a nation!"  
  
"Sango!" Kagome and Sango laughed on the phone."He just needs some excercise."  
  
"Losts of it anyway pick a good one. I'll be over later to see watcha ya got."  
  
"Okay. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Kagome set the phone on the phone jack. Kagome took off her large t-shirt pajamas and stuck on blue pants and a white tank top. She piled her ebony hair up on the top of her head and attached up with a hair clip. Then slipped on her black flip-flop and grabbed her thin stringed purse. On her nose rested rounded purple glasses. Kagome walked out of her apartment and locked the door she set her keys in her right pocket. In the outdoor hall she grabbed her mail from the mailbox.  
  
"Hello Kagome."   
  
"Hello Mrs.Huges." Kagome sorted threw her all bills and frowned.  
  
"Are you going to buy your dog today?"  
  
"Yes Mrs.Huges goodbye Mrs.Huges." Kagome didn't look up from the mail she hurried down her stairs and onto main street. She headed down to pet store but before she even got there a shining light blinded her from a distance. It shone from the pet store the closer Kagome got the more magnificent it shone. When she reached the window a dog with a beautiful silver pelt. The dog was large in size. 'He's perfect'she thought. Kagome entered the store everyone in it stayed away from the dog in the window.   
  
"Um excuse me?"  
  
"Yes?" Answered the clerk at the desk.  
  
"That dog in the window is he..."  
  
"You can have him for free." The clerk answered quickly.  
  
"Really? Um I was just wandering what I'd need for a dog." The clerk grabbed a bunch of dog items off the rack and shoved it in a bag.  
  
"Take it for free." He smiled nervously. The clerk and over to the dog and shoved a collar on him and attached a leash."Here out you go." He shoved Kagome out the door. Kagome was seemingly stunned at the mans speed. She felt a tug on the collar the silver dog flung its head around trying to escape from the collar.  
  
"Hey whats wrong!?" the dog pulled on the leash pulling Kagome down to him."Stop whats wrong with you!?" The dogs head flared up to the wall of a building across the street. Kagome glanced up she saw a person dressed in black with a bow. She looked back down to the dog and then back up to where the person stood. But the person was gone.  
  
'Damn why won't this stupid thing come off.' he swung his head around. Up at the building across the street he saw her.'Fuck shes here.'  
  
"Hey whats wrong?" The human asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled the girl down and used her as a shield."Stop whats wrong with you!?" 'Hit me now bitch.'he snorted. The women on the building disappeared. 'Just as I figured won't hit human I'll use this to my advantage.'  
  
"Come on boy." The girl tugged. 'No I want to go this way' Inuyasha pulled on the other direction on Kagome. He pulled Kagome half way down the block when Kagome pulled out a treat. It hit his nostrils. 'Food! It's been so long.' he almost ripped Kagomes hand off she pulled her hand back."No sit." 'You got to be shitting me' "Come on boy sit." Inuyasha felt his paws cave in he sat and ate the morsel Kagome gave him vigourously."I guess you where hungery." she pulled on the leash. 'Just because you fed me wench dosen't mean I'll jump threw hoops for you.' Then Kagome pulled out another dog treat and swerved it above his head. Inuyasha stood on his hind legs he was taller than Kagome."Whoa come on follow me and I'll give you more treats." Inuyasha went back down and followed Kagome. She had a difficult time getting him up the stairs it took three treats. She swivled the treat while she fought to get her keys out of her pocket when the door spung open she threw the treat into the room. Inuyasha leaped for it and dragged Kagome will him. She fell on the floor.  
  
"Bad dog bad dog!" Kagome shook her finger at him. The dog dragged the leash and sat on the couch. Kagome removed the leash and sat next to the dog. The dog growled and scooted to the opposite end of the couch."Please don't do that. I'm your friend." she held out a hand only to recieve more growls. 'Stupid human stay away from me.' he growled. Kagome sighed,"So be it." she left and walked to her small kitchen and began making dinner for Sango and herself. She grabbed the ramen cups and put them in the micro. Minutes later a ring came to the door. It hurt Inuyasha sensitive ears. 'Make it stop.' he whimpered. Kagome answered and opened the door in walked Sango. She had on a short pink shirt and a white top with a logo. Kagome could tell she was out with Miroku again she had on way to much eye shadow and her lip gloss was smeared.  
  
"Hi Kagome!"  
  
"Hey!" Sango looked at the couch.  
  
"Why isn't he the cutest little doggie!" she walked over to him and pet him. Inuyasha snapped at Sango she held her hand.  
  
"Oh my god! Sango are you okay!?" Sango showed Kagome her bite it bled down her arm."I'll go get the first aid!" 'Serves the bitch right nobody touches me' he smirked and watch Kagome fuss over her friend. The microwave buzzed. Kagome glanced back at the microwave.  
  
"Get it." Kagome again looked at the microwave."Just get it I'm fine." Kagome pulled the ramen out of the microwave and set it on the table. She rushed back to Sango. And Inuyasha rushed to the table he dug his head into the bowl of Ramen.  
  
"Bad dog." Kagome yelled. Inuyasha glanced up at her his head got stuck in the paper bowl. He tried to pull it off but he ran into the wall.  
  
"Hah. What you going to call him." Sango sneered.  
  
"Yasha."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Demon."  
  
"I think it suits him." Inuyasha stared at the two women. 'Uh get this thing off of me!' he growled."You deserve what you got." she laughed.  
  
"I'll make some more." 'More!'  
  
tomiie789:Chapter one complete! The whole time I was writing this my own dog begged for my attension.


	2. Dreams to let go of

Thankyou to reviewer inu-youkai 911 you are this story's first reviewer. Thank You!

Chapter 2: Dreams to let go of  
After you get out theres only dark. Once your outside the flat grassland goes on for a mile until the trees. But even in the trees they'll find you. They always find you. Mariagi twirled the toothpick in his mouth. It was hot and everyone was sweaty uncontrollably today was the day. Inuyasha stared at the  
  
distance. The darkness went on.  
  
"They'd reach us by the time were halfway." Mariagi twitched."They could even turn on the lights but no they wouldn't need to they use the darkness to their advantage."  
  
"So I can see in the dark."  
  
"You may see Inuyasha but not all of us can." Inuyasha glanced behind him about thirty other escaped were behind him women and children who had still bruises and markings from the chains that were there. The men shuffled uneasy soon would be the longest most tramatizing run of their lives and all knew it. Families would be seperated on a night like this.  
  
"They'll send the demons on us." one from the crowd stated.  
  
"Feh! Let em! Bring on those mangy human scummed wolfs." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"No need to shout!" Mariagi hoisted a women on his back."Inuyasha are you helping us or not?"  
  
"I doubt anyone will even want to come with me."  
  
"Right. Come on let's go." The crowd beagain to run Inuyasha ran as well threw dark grassland it was to quiet. The air shifted around Inuyasha uneasily. From behind the group was a chargeing sound a growl of rasps in plummeted threw the very sky. Screams embraced the darkness. Inuyasha and those in front just sped up there was honor here.   
  
"Help yourself if others get caught don't turn back." Mariagi screeched. The wolves charged at the weak ones in back first Inuyasha glanced back to see a women ripped apart and her children were pulled from one savage beast to another. They tugged on their victums until the bones ripped.'These wolves were starved by humans so it must have been a treat to eat something. Not that they wouldn't eat demon anyway.' Inuyasha bounced off his high toes. 'The trees! Shit there so far away.' The wolves leaped on to threw victums one wolf the strongest leaped onto Inuyasha. It pinned him to the ground. Inuyasha flipped around to face the wolf.  
  
"Get the Hell off me!" He kicked the wolf in the chest and it went flying threw the air. Inuyasha turned and continued running. Behind him out of the thirty ten remained. A blinding light hovered over the grassland.  
  
"We have you surrounded!" A human yelled from the hover craft the wolves herded the escaped demon into one area. Cages flew down. Inuyasha was still running but he turned back for a second. The only child there in the cage clung to the bars he didn't cry just looked at Inuyasha. A wolf jumped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha hit him with his mighty claws. The wolf was cut in half. Inuyasha stared back at the boy. Mariagi stood behind the boy and called out to Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you waiting for." 'What am I waiting for?' A hunter with a bow lept down from a rope and held her electric bow with electric spikes flew at Inuyasha one hit him in the chest. It beagain to pulse wave of electricity.   
  
"ARRRRGGGGGGGG!" Inuyasha pulled it from his chest. He clutched his chest blood gushed. He continued running the forest was so close.  
  
"You won't escape me! You'll never escape." She aimed again but missed him. Finally he reached the forest. It was dense and matted vines hung in Inuyashas way he cut them all down. He heard the wolves be sent into the forest. 'Fine I'll bet all of you you'll see!' Inuyasha ran in the direction that him and Mariagi planned resting there at the edge of the forest was the old hover craft Z-672 model. It was big enough to carry all thirty escaped but now it would make the journey for only one. 'I'm almost there' Inuyasha saw the edge of the forest. Hovering overhead was a Z-900 model hover craft. Inuyasha finally reached the end of the woods and forced the Z-672 driver seat door open. He shut the door and beagain pulling the gyro switchs and the setting the moniters and automatic hypodrive into place. All that was left to do was start the blasters. Inuyasha pressed the button for the blasters it didn't start.  
  
"Come on you goddamn piece of shit!" Inuyasha pressed the button over and over. The Z-900 shot lazers at the window of the Z-672 it wasn't long before the shield compasters broke. The shield monitor flared up warning Inuyasha that damage was being recieved."No fucking duh!" He hit the dash board and the Z-672 started. He zoomed useing the old models hyper drive but the Z-900 was faster. He had to pull up the drivers stick to exit into the atmosphere. When he was in orbit he used excelerated hyper drive. Which would burn more fuel and ware out the engines soon he'd be a sitting duck. He searched the space around him the nearest planet was 4000 kilos.'I try for that.' He was flung forward toward the dash."Damn!" Inuyasha slipped on the seatbelt but was knocked forward into jerks of pain from the fireing of the Z-900.   
  
"Shield deflecters down! All systems losing power." The old machine beagain.  
  
"No Fuck!" Inuyasha pulled horrendusly at the ancient controls to dodge the ships train of fire. '1000 kilos left.' Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Fuel deplesion level is lowering all systems are losing power. Fuel tanks one and two out. Three and and four critical."  
  
"Shit!" The small blue planet came into view. Its orbit jerked the small hover craft Inuyasha was stuck in his seat it held him trapped he could barely move. The Z-672 was sailing down to the ground."Crapppp!!!!!!" The planets ground was coming closer. Inuyasha pulled up in a break. The ship stopped for a second then crashed on the ground. Inuyasha pulled his tired body up he opened the door and fell to the ground. The Z-900 was right above him. Inuyasha lept blindedly in the first direction he chose. The Z-900's ship used their invisable drive so Inuyasha didn't see them. Until one hunter the same one from before jumped down she wore all black.  
  
"Kikyo of class Miko defense order you escaped prisoner X-7685 to come willingly or I will recanzile attack."  
  
"Go ahead Bitch." Inuyasha raced the sun on this planet came up 'How long has it since I saw the purple sun of Trushania.' His peacefully thoughts were soon rested when the hunter Kikyo soared towards him she was using her anti gravity boots. They were still in a desalite area so no one would see them for now. Inuyasha ran up the hill he was still sore from when Kikyo fired the electric bow. Soon as he was up the top there was a city at the bottom. He turned to see Kikyo turn off her boots and come after him on foot. 'Perfect that bitch can't use things that this world didn't have so Trushania would be sought off. Stupid human she'll never catch me that way.' Inuyasha reached a bunch of turns in the city but he ran into a dead end.  
  
"Shit shes catching up!" He turned his head back 'Shes still following me' He leaped up over the alleyways wall.   
  
"Prisoner Z-7685 I order you by the government of Trushania that you are under arrest!"  
  
"My names Inuyasha!Bitch!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. All the sudden Inuyasha glanced and she was at the top of the wall aiming a arrow at him. 'Goddamn how the hell does she do that for a normal human!?' Inuyasha kept running in the street he saw a pet store. 'Perfect' he smirked from ear to ear. He used his speed to enter the store and instanly there was another dog for sale a silver dog.  
  
"Inuyasha." the women with the bow muttered before she pressed a button on the bow and put it in her pocket."You can't hide forever I will catch your sorry ass and blow you to kingdom come." the woman slipped on a pair of glasses and reflecting off them was the silver dog Inuyasha sticking his tongue at his hunter. 'Keh like she can actually catch me.' He smirked at a small human child who wanted to pet him. He then growled at her the girl ran screaming to her mom.'Stupid human.'He continued to growl and be cruel to any human that came near him so the owner was thinking of giving him to be put to sleep.  
  
"Um excuse me?"  
  
"Yes?" Answered the clerk at the desk.  
  
"That dog in the window is he..."  
  
"You can have him for free." The clerk answered quickly.  
  
"Really? Um I was just wandering what I'd need for a dog." The clerk grabbed a bunch of dog items off the rack and shoved it in a bag.  
  
"Take it for free." He smiled nervously. The clerk and over to the dog and shoved a collar on him and attached a leash.'Get away from me' Inuyasha growled."Here out you go." He shoved Inuyasha and the human out the door.'Damn why won't this stupid thing come off.' he swung his head around. Up at the building across the street he saw her.'Fuck shes here.'  
  
"Hey whats wrong?" The human asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled the girl down and used her as a shield."Stop whats wrong with you!?" 'Hit me now bitch.'he snorted. The women on the building disappeared. 'Just as I figured won't hit human I'll use this to my advantage.' Then she reappeared and hit a arrow into Inuyashas chest. Inuyasha shook uncontrolably he felt hands surround him. He felt harsh nails rub into his stomach. Inuyasha woke with a start the two human girl were petting him. The one he bit early had sharp nails and she prodded them into his stomach. The other rubbed his sensitive ears. Inuyasha rolled back up to stand on four legs he growled at the two humans. 'Stupid memories got me distracted I would never let you touch me again.  
  
"Thats sure a funny dog you have there Kagome." Sango retorted.  
  
"Yah Demon is a funny dog." Inuyasha raised his nose in the air. The smell of ramen was almost deminished. 'They must have eaten it when I was asleep but I was so tired.' Inuyasha searched for food any and a scent came from a large white box inhabited a tolerable smell of food. The human Kagome walked toward Inuyasha. He growled she opened the box and put a cup it in the microwave."I saved you some ramen Demon." Inuyasha remembered that he had one of those cups on his nose. He waited expectantly the microwave beeped then the human put it in a dish. Inuyasha scarffed down the hot soup."Boy are you hungry didn't were you were feed you?" 'No! Only got fed if ya worked.'  
  
"Well I'm leaving Kagome. Bye see you later." Sango said on her way out.  
  
"Goodbye." Inuyasha examined his chest it bleed slighty. 'The bitches must have reopened it. I can't show her weakness' Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha lick his blood from the floor."Oh my god!" she ran and grabbed the first aid kit."Here." Inuyasha growled but gave up and let her approach."Its okay demon its okay." she heisitatedly walked over and bandaged up his wound. When she finished he gave her a lick to seem like a normal dog. 'Disgusting.' he moaned as he choked on the alien flavor on his mouth."Good boy." Inuyasha allowed her to pet him. 'This will be the last time ever will I let you do such a thing.' Kagome was surprised when her dog (Demon) let her pet him. First she was heisitant and petted his ears she rubbed his ears. A small noise emerged when she did that. A little Kush sound. Then she was allowed to rub his belly. Inuyasha's leg twitched even though he ordered it not to."You like that huh? I know you weren't such a bad dog." 'This feels so good. But soon that Bitch is gonna come as soon as I'm alone. Where am I gonna go? I guess I could stay here for awhile.'  
  
tomiie789:Thats chapter two whacha think?


	3. Caught in the act

"Golem," Smeagle croked,"Golem." Kagome looked down at her dog and said.  
  
"He has identity problems." She said that in such a way that she assumed her dog was watching the show with her. Kagome changed the channel that happend to be news and cranked the volume. The tv boomed on Inuyasha lifted his head to gaze at the noise. He felt his head be pushed back down. The human was stroking his ears Inuyasha was to tired to complain.   
  
"Yesturday morning at 12:00pm a unidetified object in the woods outside of Tokyo was found by Mr.Hyami." The reporter on the tv gestured to a man across from her sitting on a chair."And earlier yesturday two unidentified flying objects entered Earths atmosphere. The President will speak about the matter." The station switched to show the president.  
  
"Mr.President do you believe that the two objects were realated?" A reporter holding a mike up to him asked.  
  
"I believe that the two objects are realated. We are looking into the matter. Any other questions?" No responce from the crowd."Thank you." The president left.  
  
"The president wasn't very helpful was he Demon." Inuyasha glanced at Kagomes face she grabbed the phone and called Sango."We have aliens." laughter emerged from the other side of your phone.' How long did it take you to figure that out?' Inuyasha grinned. 'I'll give em aliens.' Inuyasha stirred and got out of Kagome's grip."Where you going? Do you have to go potty." 'POTTY! Dumb bitch I don't!' "Okay then lets go outside." Kagome turn the tv off and raised Inuyasha lepted onto Kagome's lap."What's wrong Demon?" Kagome petted Inuyasha throughly. 'Anywhere but outside. That's right keep petting me.' "I have to go to work now would you be okay by yourself?" Kagome looked into demons amber eyes. She got up went to her room and brushed her ebony hair and piled it into her favorite hair clip. Then in slipped on her uniform for work. She wore a plain aqua waitress gown with purple edgeing and a white apron. Carefully placed on the left pocket was her name tag. Kagome straightened the dress bottom and fussed with her pin and then started to have a need to pull down her hair to fix it. Inuyasha walked into the room and watched her she put her hair back up then took it down again repeatedly until she had it settled to her satisfaction. 'Why the hell does she have to mess with her fricken hair!' Kagome got herself together at long last. She went over to Inuyasha to scratch his ears this time it was a welcome. 'As long as you leave I'll even let you rub my tummy.' Inuyasha had a evil grin on. 'As soon as she leaves I'll leave.' "Demon I left you some ramen in your dish!" Kagome called from the door Inuyasha ran over and munched on the food that would sustain his get away. She smiled happily and left for work.  
  
"Now that shes gone..." Inuyasha smirked as he pried open a window in his half demon form.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome skipped down the hallway. 'My dog finally likes me!' She thought with glee. Even the elderly women Mrs.Huges didn't bother.  
  
"You going to work?" Mrs.Huges asked another dumb question.  
  
"No Mrs.Huges I just like wearing my uniform." Kagome skipped away.  
  
"Strange child." Mrs.Huges grabbed her mail and went to her apartment. 'Nothing can bother me today.' Kagome even beagain to hum as she skipped. But her joyous skip was cut short she ran straight into another person.  
  
"Ugh!" Kagome fell back onto the sidewalk."I'm sorry!" She beagain to stand up when the person she bumped into lowered a hand and helped her stand. Kagome turned to leave except the person made her turn to face him."Excuse me." She shook his hand off her elbow.  
  
"I'm sorry but you are stunningly beautiful I had to stop you." His eyes were a alarming blue and his black hair was piled into a high ponytail."My names Kouga won't you tell me yours?"  
  
"Uh...I have to get to work." Kagome ran down the street.  
  
"Wait!" Kouga called but Kagome didn't turn around so he followed from a distance.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
'Damn this window' Inuyasha broke it out of it's holster. He carefully climbed on the roof down the steps he saw that human girl. He watched her go down the stairs. At a fast speed he saw the very large wolf that had plummed into him before.  
  
"I'm sorry but you are stunningly beautiful I had to stop you. My names Kouga won't you tell me yours?" 'What's he up to?'  
  
"Uh...I have to get to work." Kagome ran down the street.  
  
"Wait!" Kouga called but Kagome didn't turn around so he followed from a distance. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. 'I better follow him to see what he's up to.' Inuyasha shook his head violently. 'I don't care what happens to that fucking human! It's not my responciblity! Besides for Kouga to be this close that would mean...' A arrow loomed by and Inuyasha dodge it with ease it pulsed electricity into the roof.  
  
"Prisoner Z-7685 I order you by the government of Trushania that you are under arrest!" Kikyo sounded from the apartment over.  
  
"Didn't we do this already bitch?" Kikyo was eraydeating with anger. "Got you there didn't I bitch?" Kikyo shot another arrow and it did the same as the one before it.  
  
"Prisoner Z-7685! You are under arrest! Come now!"  
  
"So what when you say come I'm supposed to jump threw fricken hoops? I've played that game and I'm a sore loser!" Inuyasha cut into his own wound and reopened it he doused his hand with blood."I'm afraid it's to late for you! Blades Of Blood!" With a simple flick of his wrist red beams flew Kikyo's direction. One hit her shoulder but the rest were held up by a particle deflector shield in her defence."Damn!"  
  
"Prisoner Z-7685 do not think I am not prepared for your tricks!" Inuyasha cackled madly.  
  
"Then beat this one!" Inuyasha changed back into a dog a jumped back into the house Kikyo followed and shot arrows at him from every which way. 'Damn!' Inuyasha jumped onto the couch and Kikyo took out her laser sword and cut right threw the fabric into the floor just barely missing Inuyasha he was on his back.  
  
"I shall take you back with me." Kikyo smirked evily and aimed the sword at him the door bolted open and Kikyo was out of the apartment faster than the eyes could perceive.  
  
"DEMON!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. 'Opps?'  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome ran until she remembered she forgot her punch in card. She turned and ran back to her apartment running right past Kouga. Kagome traunced up the stairs and heard loud noises. Mrs.Huges stepped out of her apartment.  
  
"Did you leave the tv on again?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs.Huges but I can't talk now." Kagome ran to her door and with all her might forced it open.  
  
"DEMON!" Inuyasha was this close to death. (--) That close and he sat on the shambles that was left of Kagome's apartment. All the arrows had disappeared and in Inuyasha's defense for all Kagome knew he did this.  
  
tomiie789: This isn't the greatest chapter but it's a start. Thankyou to all who gave me motivation to write faster! I will continue if people want me too. 


	4. Discovery

"DEMON!" Inuyasha was this close to death. (--) That close and he sat on the shambles that was left of Kagome's apartment. All the arrows haddisappeared and in Inuyasha's defense for all Kagome knew he did this."Look at this I can't leave you at home while I'm at work can I? What am I going to do withyou?" Kagome looked up in her dog book what to do when a dog misbehaves. "They all seem so harsh." (picture of a big man with newspaper.) She stared at Inuyasha. "I don't believe in violence," 'While then your just a wimpy little wench.' Kagome sighed. "So I'll just have to call Sango." Inuyasha went pale alought it didn't show on his silver fur.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Kagome look at this mess! That dog has a problem!" Kagome crossed her arm and looked down at the wooden floor.  
  
"Sango I know this seems extreme but I don't want to give up on Demon." Inuyasha's eyes bulged. 'Well I want to give up on you.'  
  
"And why the HELL would you do that?" Sango was surprised at her friend. 'Why would she want this dog anyway?' Sango's nose cringed and Inuyasha growled at her."Kagome he's unstable! Just bring him to the pound and buy a new one."  
  
"NO! I won't give up on anything no matter how hard it may seem."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"NO! I'll stick threw this! I have made my decision and that's final." Her fists were clutched down at her sides."Sango in the mean time can you please help me clean up this mess?" The two got to work with two big black hefty bags and threw away all that was unsavable. Inuyasha just layed back and watched he felt no guilt. 'I have nothing to be guilty for it ain't my fault that bitch tried to kill me. I don't have to help them.' A deep emotion tugged at him to at least pick something up. He picked up some couch fluff and pillow feathers and put it in the bag when the girls weren't looking. 'There I've done my good sumaritin act for the day.' He layed back and continued watching both of them. Kagome and Sango beagain throwing pillows at each other and dancing around them were millions of feathers.  
  
Both were laughing and giggleing it looked like they were in a dream world. Inuyasha felt slightly better now that Kagome was smiling he shook that off aswell.  
  
'Damn I'm hanging around this fricken human for to long I have to leave tomarrow!' The girls stopped and picked up the mess they had made. Sango went to the hallway a shrieked."Sango! What's wrong?!" The glass was broken and part of the roof was caved in."Demon couldn't have done this....was it a break in?" Sango helped Kagome search for anything missing but nothing was found. "Why would they destroy the pillows?" She pondered for a moment.  
  
(recap)  
  
"Yesturday morning at 12:00pm a unidetified object in the woods outside of Tokyo was found by Mr.Hyami." The reporter on the tv gestured to a man  
  
across from her sitting on a chair."And earlier yesturday two unidentified flying objects entered Earths atmosphere. The President will speak about the matter."  
  
The station switched to show the president.  
  
"Mr.President do you believe that the two objects were realated?" A reporter holding a mike up to him asked.  
  
"I believe that the two objects are realated. We are looking into the matter. Any other questions?" No responce from the crowd."Thank you." The  
  
president left.  
  
(end recap)  
  
"It's aliens!" 'This is getting interesting.'  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sango felt Kagome's forehead."Are you sick or something?"  
  
"Remember the news this morning!"  
  
"I told you earlier it's most definately a hoax."  
  
"No I'm serious!"  
  
"So am I! I have to go for my date. We'll stop by to pick you up tomarrow at one be ready!" Sango called from the hall.  
  
"Well at least I know you didn't make all this mess. How about some ramen?" Inuyasha's tail wagged vigourously.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Kikyo of class Miko defense you have failed me..." A man sat in the dark on a chair that towered above all who stood in the room."And for that you must be punished." He snapped his fingers chains were released from a corner and a deep growl emerged from the corner.  
  
"No wait!" He held out his hand to the creature stashed in the dark corner.  
  
"Kikyo I will give you one last chance and if you do not get him by the end of the week...then." He snapped his fingers again and a claw appeared into the small patch of light Kikyo sat in."Go now and bring him back alive! No mistakes!" Kikyo charged for the door missing the creatures swing.  
  
"Yes my lord I will not fail you!"  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Inuyasha savored his ramen. 'I might get food for awhile so I better take my time eating.' Kagome swirled her ramen in it's bowl. 'Demon's not eating like he normally does is he sick or something.' She slurped the rest of her ramen and threw the cup away but Inuyasha was still eating. 'He would've been done by now maybe I should cancel going to shopping and take him to the vet.' Kagome looked at Buyo's bowl and realized it was empty and it had been for days.  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome got some food out and put it in his bowl. "Buyo food!" Buyo didn't come. 'He always comes...where is he?' Kagome looked at the window  
  
'He must've gotten out.' Tears sweld in her eyes as salt water gathered. Inuyasha could smell her tears and stopped eating. 'Now what's wrong?' Kagome fell to her knees on the floor. She sputtered tears. "Now it's just you and me Demon." Inuyasha sat in front of her. 'I almost feel sorry for leaving...almost.' He chuckled Kagome mistook it for a dog crying. 'Can dogs cry?' she wondered.  
  
"It's okay! Cause I'll take care of you and we'll be friends." Kagome laced her arms around Inuyasha's neck. He thrown back from surprise. 'What the hell is she doing.' Kagome buried her face in his fur. 'Augh! Don't wipe your nose on me!' He got out of Kagome's protective hold."You want to leave me to don't you!"  
  
She ran to her room crying and slammed the door. Inuyasha waited until her crys stopped before he approached the door. He clenched the door with his teeth and pulled it open. Kagome had cried herself to sleep above the covers she was shaking like a leaf. Inuyasha gulped and pulled himself onto the bed and layed on her feet to keep them warm. Kagome stopped shakeing and smiled. 'It's the least I can do before I go.' Inuyasha soon joined Kagome into sleep.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
A noise flickered Inuyasha's eyes parted Kikyo covered his muzzle with a rag. Inuyasha struggled not to breathe the air in he couldn't hold it in any longer he turned back into his half-demon form and sliced Kikyo's hand. She yelped in pain but quickly shut up as the human beagain to stir. Inuyasha and Kikyo stared at her with bewilderment. Both would be in trouble if she awoke Kagome beagain to sit up. 'Fuck not now! I don't need humans from Earth looking for me to!' Inuyasha had looked back but Kikyo had disappeared again.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. 'How the hell am I gonna explain this?'  
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
tomiie789: Well how do you think he's going to explain this to Kagome? Till next chapter...-!


	5. Your my

"WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. 'How the hell am I gonna explain this?' Kagome's eyes drew wider profusely. Quickly she flickered on her light. The stranger before her had the same kind of hair as her dog. She was too shocked to say anything for a moment and the stranger in her room didn't say anything at all. Kagome became more angry as the seconds ticked as the stranger made no notion of saying why he was in her room."Answer me!"

"Oi Wench! I ain't gotta explain myself to the likes of you." Kagome stared intensely at Inuyasha."Why the fuck are you stareing!" She continued glanceing him over head to toe. While looking at his toes she noticed that the nails were overgrown and looked exceedinly sharp. His body was covered in a large red what appeared to be Kariginu. (festive robes of a shrine priest.) 'Where did he get that? I've only seen them at the shrine.' Kagome remained looking him over she focused intently on his face.

He was attractive but that didn't explain what he was doing in her room. 'I won't fall victum to a pretty face! Unless the buildings on fire he has got no right to be in here.' Inuyasha listened as her heart beat faster then her breathing became a overabundance of rapid heavy breathing. Her momentary fear was replaced by anger. 'Stupid wench if she had any brains she would run while she had the chance.' She looked right at him staring into his eyes. He shook his head and marveled at this humans 'stupidity' even the leaders of Trushania had fled from him. Even though he was running away from them if any of them showed there faces around he would gladly kick their ass. He smiled at the thought.

"Are those real puppy ears?!" His eyes narrowed at the human. 'What the hell is she on about?'

................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome had become angry and her rapid breathing had become a show for it. Glaring at him she saw he had unsual features his eyes were amber much like her dogs her brow raise inquisitively and when she became even more angry her breaths speed had entised. 'How dare he call me a wench!' A moment appeared on top of the strangers head and the silver hair glistened against the dull lighting of the light. His hair repostioned itself revealing two small lumps which looked like ears. 'Puppy ears!'

"Are those real puppy ears?!" His eyes narrowed at her but she didn't notice. She rushed over to him and Inuyasha was startled by her he leaped slightly back and fell back against a vanity. Kagome leaned in closer to Inuyasha's front and balanced on one foot she leaned ontop of him for support. No one had ever leaned in such a provacitive stance over him and it was more so shocking that a human had done so. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?!' Her arms tightened and twitched and debated whether or not to feel his ears.  
  
Inuyasha watched her movement intently surpriseing himself that he hadn't just thrown her off of himself. But he was amused and decided to humor himself on what she was going to do. For he was Inuyasha and no wimpy human was going to overcome him. Kagome couldn't take it anymore she flung her hands onto Inuyasha's ears. She felt them and indeed found that they were real. They had made a familiar sound a kush sound just like Demons ear had made.'Where is he anyways.' The stranger had fallen victum to her as she rubbed his ears vigourisly. His face contorted with pleasure as she scratched all the right places. 'Is he...no he couldn't be!' Inuyasha's leg twitched just like before and accidently bounced Kagome. Even though she was bouncing on a strangers knee she was having fun with what she was doing and like her mother always told her she was to much of a trusting person. Although it did put her in a bad position as her skirt dragged up.

If a person who wasn't there to start with had seen what they were doing they would have thought of something very perverted indeed. Kagome giggled as she rubbed even faster she noted the more his leg bounced and the higher her legs went. She rubbed his ears so fast she was bouncing out of control she was practically standing on the ceiling and each time she would come down to get bounced up again. 'He must have really good strength to bounce me like this!' Her skirt blow up and she let go of Inuyasha's ears to fix it. Which was a mistake since her feet were almost at the ceiling. Her stopping caused Inuyasha to stop bouncing her and still in mid air she plummeted down on Inuyasha.

When she crashed down onto him he had been so out of it from the ear rubbing he lost himself for a sec and Kagome had fallen down onto him again this time he had caught her arms like they were some sort of actrobats. But because of gravity her legs fell ontop of Inuyasha her lips fell into his. '....!' Kagome didn't know what to think when she had fallen right into the strangers mouth and was to shocked to pull away. 'WHAT THE HELL!' He stared intensely at the human attached to his lips. He was anger at himself for not stopping the human from rubbing his ears sooner and that he had still hadn't pulled away but neither had the girl. Kagome let go of the strangers lips and fixed her skirt pulling it back slightly.  
  
"I'm terrible sorry!" She tried to hold back her blush. He could smell her scent changed to expressed certain feelings.

"Feh!" Inuyasha disregarded her comment and the change in her smell. 'She should be sorry!' He huffed. But something about what see did puzzled him how had he lost control? For a weak human mortal no less.

"I'm Kagome and...and your a alien aren't you?" Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"What was your first clue?" His question had been rhetorical but Kagome had answered it.

"Your ears of coarse." She smiled happily."Whats your name? You haven't told it to me." He mumbled his name so she couldn't hear it."What did you say?"

"Dumb wench can't you hear!? I said INUYASHA!" 'Fuck! I'm complying with her wishes! What should I do with her I can't just leave she'll rat me out for sure!' Kagome became angry once more but this time she refrained from huffing to much.

"Why you...!"

"You what?" She just stifled a small growl. Inuyasha's trained ears picked up on the growl. 'She's feisty.' Inuyasha smirked. 'But either way I'll have to kill her.' She watched his ear move to the sound of her growl. Kagome almost instantly calmed down. 'Talk about a mood swing'

"How good is your hearing?"

"As if I tell you wench!" He stood over her trying to use his height to intimidate her. But stood right back up at him.

"I won't tell anyone." She honestly said and Inuyasha's nose could sence no fear on her. 'She must be really stupid or a excellent liar'

"YOUR JUST TRYING TO LEAD ME INTO A FALSE SENCE OF SECURITY!" Inuyasha pointed a finger excusingly.

"Why would I do that can't you just beam to your spaceship?"

"NO!"

"And why not?" Inuyasha stopped to think of a lie. 'What the hell am I doing? I'm gonna kill her in the end so it really wouldn't matter'

"My Z-672 crashed not far from here."

"So that was your ship on the news?"

"Yep." Kagome paused to see a faint trace of blood stream through his red kimono. The very same place she bandaged Demon.

"Your bleeding!" As she darted for his injuries he evaded her."I only want to help!"

"Do you think I care wench?"

"Stop calling me wench! Here let me help you!" She tried to approach him once more.

"No!" 'You already have'

"Show me your ship then." He paused and hesistated before saying what he thought of getting out sooner but before there's was no need for her to think him anything but a stranger. He wanted to proved that he was infact not from this planet and rub it in her face before killing her.

"I will...but first I want to show you something much more amusing." Stepping away from Kagome he let the change come before him as he changed into his dog state.

"Your...your my dog?" Inuyasha growled and then changed back to his two legged form.

"You don't own me you got that!" His claws unsheathed and he could smell the fear radiating off the human girl. It made him want to kill her right then and there for saying that she own him! No one owned him at least not anymore.....  
  
...............................................................................................................................................

tomiie789: Sorry to not update in a long.............time! But today I was in a extremely good mood. Rather wink wink 'bouncy'. Or maybe it's the Coca Cola 2 talking. I'll probably update in the next couple of days maybe even tomorrow if I feel motivated. To da reviewers. If I thanked you twice double yeah for you.  
  
Puppers:Why thankx. I was gonna update sooner but one step at a time ne? I like your name...Puppers. It refers to a dog right? I love dogs.  
  
Phoebe Holly:Well better later than never.  
  
kairinu:Thankies!  
  
lilmj7:I'll explain the prisoner part in later chapters don't wanna spoil the ending.  
  
impatience: I'll try not to forget to update that often but life goes on.  
  
Hye-Min: Yep she's living by herself inside a apartment.  
  
Contessa:Thanks!  
  
Arina: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Seida02: I also love reading your stories to they are excellent!  
  
Redrose Moon: I try to make Inuyasha as Inuyasha as he can be.  
  
Victoria: !  
  
inu-youkai 911: I shall thankyou again because you were the first reviewer for this story!


	6. The electric arrow

(Years earlier)  
  
"Your wasting your time." Inuyasha took out in a sprint at the wall.

"No...!" He hit the wall full speed and bounced off."I am...not!" Inuyasha's fists turned bloody as he tried to force them through the wall. His nails slowly faded and hsi hair dulled from pure silver into a jet black. His soft ear appendages faded into human ears."Damnit!" He rolled his tongue over where the shapr fangs formally were now dull mortal teeth lay in place.

"So it's true yor are only half." Inuyasha's face leered into a deeper fwon.

"What of it?!" He snarled. Miriagi stopped widdling the small stick in his clutches.

"I wouldn't start anyting. You being human puts you in a vulnerable posistion."

"I have enough of my own strength to kick your fuckin' hide."

"What good will come by defeating me?"

"Where are you going with this?" Mariagi sighed.

"You may look human now but do you think they will treat you as such? After you get passed me how will you make it passed the woods on foot? Hmm? Your mortal tonight remember. I doubt you are nearly as fast as you will be tommorow or as strong. I suggest you wait."

Inuyasha fumed for a moment considering Mariagi's sggestion. Then he grunted and sat down in the corner of the cell."For I will help you."

"Keh! Help me!? I don't need your fucking help!" The half demon beagain to widdle away at the stick again and chuckled.

"Sure you do." Mariagi's teeth glistened in the meeger light. "I have a way off the planet."

"I'm listening."

"I thought you would. I have ship capable of..."

"What's the catch?"

"Really now why would you say that?"

"Nothing for free. You want somethin cause otherwise you wouldn't have said anything."

"Your not very trusting are you?"

"Does it really fucking matter?! Cause the suns gonna come up soon...and if you don't tell me where this ship is I'll have to start sharpening my claws on you." He looked distainfully at his small nimble human nails."Let's hear this propistion of yours."  
  
(Present time)  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Inuyasha tugged hard on the vile contraption upon his neck. 'It may trick this wench into thinking she owns me but soon she'll be dead'

"Remove this wench." Kagome beagain unfastening the collar Inuyasha backed away at her touch only letting her get close enough to touch the collar. She released him from his hold.

"My names not wench. It's Kagome." Her mood brightened when his ears wriggled capturing sound. 'I wish he would let me touch his ears again soon.' She almost burst out laughing recalling the memory of how he bounced her on his knee without the slightest bit of difficulty."Aren't you gonna show me your ship?"  
  
(Trushania)  
  
Hot sting hit Kikyo's face forcing her futher into her grovel. It burned so bad she was pratically in tears but held them tightly behind her eyelids. She forced herself to not rub the red mark that grew exceedingly noticeable on her face.

"You have failed me yet again." Naraku said as he retracted the arm that had slapped Kikyo's face back into the rest of his body that was sitting on the throne.

"I'm sorry..." she sputtered out.

"Your sorry? After all the eqiptment I have given you! You were almost seen by a human."

"But sir I will get him. I swear to it!" Naraku's piercing red eyes glowed violently.

"See to it that yo do cause any more mishaps..." He snapped his fingers. "No my lord!" She bowed her lowliest bows at his feet. He resnapped his fingers and the creature emerging from the dark returned into the inner most black corner.

"Leave me." He waved her away with his hand. Kikyo left the throne room and walked over to the temporary cage with blue laser directected to the middle. It cascaded down like a blue waterfall. She unlocked the doors and lead Koga aiming her cannon just in case he tried anything. Not that he would have though...he wanted to catch Inuyasha just as bad as Naraku.

"We are going now." She tugged upoun his chain leash."You didn't keep the human away...and for that you will be punished." Kikyo aimed her laser cannon at his arm and burned it into the skin. A sissle mumbled as the laser cannon beam became moveable and it latched itself onto Koga's arm.

"Arugh!" The hot metelloid laser whip dug deeply into his skin. "Do not do that again."  
  
(Earth Kagome and Inuyasha)  
  
"Fine wench." he rested on the base of the window.

"Your not going to jump are you?" Kagome stared warily at him as she put on her shoes looking down at the ground below. "Whatever gave you that idea?" Inuyasha retorted sarcastically. 'Really the fuck did make her think I'm gonna jump? I'm at the fucking window'

"Hey you don't need to get sarcastic on me."

"Feh! Do you want to see the damn ship or not?" "Well yeah but you don't have to be so rude!"

"You got a problem?" He pointed to his own temple."Your brain must broken or something." She growled and shoved him out the open window. Inuyasha caught himself easily on the roof. 'That was unexpected...she has more nerve then I thought.' "What's wrong with you!?"

"Sorry." Her voice was muffled but Inuyasha heard her anyway. Kagome gently pulled herself out of the window. She gripped firmly on the sill and beagain lowering herself. Inuyasha sat on the very edge of the roof and watched as her footing slipped as she tried to crawl on the roof.

She looked so weak now it made him think about how all humans on Earth were weak and pathetic. But he chose to keep his mouth shut and not yell at her in this particular moment.

On the night of the new moon he too had been as weak as a human and will come to such a degree of disadvantage the next new moon. 'Why hadn't he insulted me? He had no problem before.'

She lowered her leg it started to not be able to catch her footing and lost her grip. Kagome skidded down the roof and pasted the edge. 'OH KAMI!' Strong arms gripped around her small frame.

"Idgit you'll hurt yourself that way." Kagome was pressed into his chest as he held her bridal style. 'It's almost like flying.' His ears picked up on the quickened pace of her heart. Inuyasha placed her down on the ground and walked on a steady fast pace. Kagome had to run to keep up with him but he was just walking.

Her pace slowed down and they hadn't even came close to the woods yet. Inuyasha swerved around and threw Kagome on his back.

"Your too slow!" He leapt from roof to roof with the lightest tap.

"So where is it?" Her hot breath tickled his neck it was hard for him to concentrate with her being on his back. No one was able to be this close for a long time.

"Don't know but it was by a woods." He sniffed the air and found even through the dirty air he found where the crappy Z-672 had crashed.

"Do need any help to find it?" A small snicker appeared in the corner of his lips.

"As if I would need your help."

"I was just saying."

"Whatever."

"No not whatever you tell me your name this instant or I'll have no choice but to continue calling you demon..." He skidded to a halt.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" 'First time he hasn't swore in the last couple of sentences'

"Then what should I call you?" Inuyasha chuckled at her tactics. 'Trying to get me mad enough so I would tell her my name...not that it matters.' He thought back to his plan to torture and kill the human.

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha..." She reconfirmed his name in her own lips. Inuyasha beagain running back at his fast running pace. The hill he ran from Kikyo with was in his sights. The Z-672 was less than a mile away. He smelt some more human smells that he hadn't smelled before. 'Probably hoping to see a alien.' It was a humid morning and the air was deep and refreshing to breathe in.

Back in the cell it was musty with a unflavorful taste. Inuyasha tried shaking those thoughts away but it was damn near impossible. Kagome felt his grip on her body tighten.

"You okay?"

"Mind your own damn buisness woman!"

"NO need to snap at me! Geez!"

"You don't need to know anything about me."

"Okay sure whatever but why are you carrying me if you just wanted to get rid of me?"

"I have my reasons."

"Like what?"

"Goddamn must you always ask so many fucking questions!?"

"Why do I give you a head ache?" He narrowed his eyes at her."I'm just curious is all. Not every day that I meet a alien."

"Feh." He feh'd but it sounded more like a phew."It's just beyond those trees." He adressed the cluster of trees. Inuyasha jumped onto the tips of the tree tops and fell to the ground gently. The area where his Z-672 had crashed was rather dismantled.

The ship was no where and sight and the hole that had formed from the crash had been filled up with newly formed soil. All the trees that had taken damage from the Z-672 had disappeared. It was rather disturbing. 'What the hell happend to it?! Did that bitch take it'

"Are we there yet?" Inuyasha completely forgot that the human that legs rested in his clawed arms.

"It should be here!" She peered around and slipped out of Inuyasha's tight grip.

"Where is it then?"

"How the fuck should I know?!" Dirt was flung onto the air as he beagain digging franktically. The fucking ancient ship was his only chance to get off this planet. Now he was out of luck. 'That bitch she did this to me!' Each dig he kept thiking how nice it would be to kill Kikyo, Sango, and...Kagome.

He delighted that fact and it made him feel slightly better but nevertheless he trounced throught the dirt to find a ship that was obviously not there to prove to himself that Kikyo had not just hid it from him. 'It was her she did this to me...I should have figured but no I had to act like a pet. I had to keep the fucking girls feet warm. Wench...' He tore out a hunch of mud.'How dare she think she could trick me she shall die for this!'  
  
Kagome had lowered herself to a crouch soon after Inuyasha had beagain digging and it was obvious that he wan't gonna stop any time soon. Her legs got tired so sat side saddle. It was for a moment to watch Inuyasha get on his hands and knees and dig like a dog.

But after awhile it had gotten boring. To keep her hands busy she played with the grass and twigs breaking and bending them. His furious digging hadn't stopped and it seemed as if he wasn't even there his physical presence was here except his mind was elsewhere. 'I wander what happend to him to make him act like this.'

She sighed the temperature had begun to get warmer and the sun more fuller than it had earlier that morning.She pondered for a moment to think how the rest of her day would be. 'I am gonna spend it with a alien...and OH NO'

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hollered and his sensitive ears winced in pain.

"What?!" He yelled angrily from his hole that almost had the same shape as the Z-672 and it was at least twice as deep. Inuyasha stood at the bottom of the large crater.

"Come up here now!"

"Why the fuck should I?!"

"Sango and Miroku are coming to pick me up!"

"And why is that my problem?" She gave a fusterated groan.

"Because isn't it at all unusual that I wouldn't have a dog today when I had one yesturday?"

"Dogs run away from stupid humans all the time tell them your dog disappeared."

"That won't work!"

"Why not?"

"I don't have a cat either and Sango and Miroku both know that I can't stand being alone." Inuyasha hefted himself out of the hole and brushed himself off.

"I ain't going as a dog."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know."  
  
"That won't work!"  
...............................................................................................................................................

"Why not?"

"I don't have a cat either and Sango and Miroku both know that I can't stand being alone." Inuyasha hefted himself out of the hole and brushed himself off.

"I ain't going as a dog."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know." Kikyo was surprised at prinsoner Z-7685 how his patience hadn't wavered and whats more the human had been unafraid of him.

"What is going on here!" Kouga gruffly yelled as low as he could.

"You must not tell Lord Naraku of what you see here." He nodded to his keeper if Naraku had indeed found out that the human had seen Inuyasha's true form he would definately release the very creature that he had kept in the dark so long.

"I will not my keeper..." He bowed to Kikyo. 'Might as well get him now it is already too late for the human to not see him.' Kikyo raised her arrow from there hiding place in the high trees. The smell of the other humans slightly hid her scent and the charm she wore on her neck masked it completely.

The arrow plused electricity the instant her fingers touched the finger pad that registered her finger prints. Inuyasha's ears swerved he might not have been able to smell who was there but there was no doubt he knew who was hiding in the trees. The arrow zoomed into Inuyasha's direction he easily dodged out of it's way.

"You prisoner Z-7685 shall be under arrest and you will come back to Trushanian dead or alive!" Her gravitation boots lowered her to the ground. Kagome stared wide eyed. 'What exactly is going on'

"Like hell I will bitch!" Kikyo laughed and then the smirk on her face became a look of anger.

"I will not rest until I see you dead!" Another electric arrow flew at him missing him but just barely. 'Shit! That was too close!' She quickly shot another arrow. Inuyasha was on his toes jumping past the arrows she flung relentlessly.

"You'll never hit me bitch you just ain't got what it takes." His large ego threatened to swallow him by all the taunting he was doing. A arrow swerved to hit him and as he got out of the way with such ease the arrow headed straight into the path of the human girl. 'Kagome!'

Kagome flinched the arrow moved so fast she couldn't possible be out of the way in time. A fast moving figure jumped in the way of the arrow...noneother than Kouga.

He screamed a painful sound so shrill Kagome cringed. 'Why had he done that for me?' She had only met him a few moments before. Kikyo had looked just as surprised as Inuyasha and Kagome. Kikyo had stopped shooting for the moment in utter shock. She didn't expect that Inuyasha would be able to dodge the shot nor would it go to the girl behind him.

Then her servent had went ahead of the girl...she had never suspected him to do that. If he hadn't Naraku would have sent the creature on them in a instant. The arrow in Kouga's arm had stopped pulsing and disappeared into thin air. His arm was already injured from Kikyo's early attempts to punish him.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Inuyasha growled. Now that he had a closer look at the wolf he reconized exactly who he was.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
The wolves leaped on to threw victums one wolf the strongest leaped onto Inuyasha. It pinned him to the ground. Inuyasha flipped around to face the wolf.

"Get the Hell off me!" He kicked the wolf in the chest and it went flying threw the air. Inuyasha turned and continued running. Behind him out of the thirty ten remained. A blinding light hovered over the grassland.

...............................................................................................................................................  
(End Flashback)

Inuyasha waited for Mariagi's answer.

"I am waiting!"

"I want you to help rescue the prisoners."

"Your joking right?" Mariagi showed no sign of humor in his face."Now how the hell am I gonna do that?"

"You want a ride off of here don't you?" Inuyasha grunted a yes."Then you'll find a way by any means necessary."

................................................................................................................................................  
  
Inuyasha took his chance to attack Kikyo.

"Sakontetsu!" He swiped his powerful claws at her...but she ducked and kicked him in the gut. He returned her gesture with her own punch in the gut. She shrieked when he pulled on her left arm reopening the old wound. Her quiver was jerked off of body as well as her bow. Inuyasha threw her against a tree and debated whether or not to just kill her right there.

"You can't kill me can you?" Kikyo had a devious smile. Hidden in her sleeve was a knife and she pulled it up and bought it to his neck."Your life is now in my hands Inuyasha." Kagome gathered up Kikyo's arrow's and bow. Cautiously she loaded it...not even needing experience it was obvious what she was supposed to do. She flicked a small switch back and forth on the arrow until a small gage read that it was charged.

Kikyo forced Inuyasha to abide by her wishes. She had a knife up to his neck in a way not even his speed would save him she made him be pushed back against the tree.

"I told you Inuyasha your life is in my hands and we are bound together by this fate that I will kill you."

"LET HIM GO!" A zap of light hit the ground and exploded right before Kikyo."Next time I won't miss I promise!"

"What are you!" The utter look plastered on Kikyo's face was priceless.

"Huh? Whats that supposed to mean?!" Kikyo's hold on Inuyasha wavered.

"How are you able to even touch my bow?!" Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what you mean." Kagome aimed another arrow that didn't need to be charged like the last one it was fully capable of a maximum assult in a mere second.

"Only myself am able to wield the bow!" Finally her grip on Inuyasha had failed completely he sweeped the knife out of her hands. Kikyo smacked her hands and ten shikigami lifted herself and Kouga into the sky."The next time I see you will be dead." Inuyasha watched as she desended into the sky. Kagome finally lowered her new weapon. 'At least I assume it's mine now.' Inuyasha stared solefully into the sky a part of him seemed sucked away just then.

"Come on let's go see these humans of yours." Kagome swung the bundle of arrows in the quiver over shoulder and set the bow firmly so it wouldn't fall on her sholder.

"Yeah we should be going." As Kagome approached he bent his knees she assumed he was tired and sore from his battle.

"You coming or not." The human's face flushed ever so slightly as she placed herself on Inuyasha's back.

"Um...are those people after you?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm just asking...why are they after you?"

"It's a long story."

"Then maybe you could tell me when we have some more time." Inuyasha mumbled a maybe. His jumps were so fast and graceful that no human could see him. Unlike before when Kikyo had driven him into the pet store. His movements had been slow if he was physically alright he could have flown over the giant wall which gave him so trouble. Inuyasha chosen to jump over the wall testing his strength.

"Inuyasha if you aren't a dog...then what?" He shrugged."Well?" No responce came from his lips."Ohhh...I know!"

"What do you have in mind?" He could fell the rumbling of her chest against his back to signal she was laughing."Oi Wench! What's so funny?!"

"Promise you won't laugh when I tell you?"

"Well what gave you the right to laugh?" 'I was embarassed you fool! What is he gonna say when I tell him?'

"You could go as my...boyfriend."

"And just why would I do that?" 'This is getting too fucking wierd'

"Because I can shoot this arrow at the people who are trying to kill you."

"The bitch's name is Kikyo."

"Alright Kikyo then." Kagome stared at his wild mane and watched it shine in the window exactly how she had seen him in the pet shop."Well how bout it?"

"Feh! Whatever." 'Is this a dream?' Kagome pinched herself. 'Nope.'

................................................................................................................................................  
  
tomiie789:Sorry for not updating. I got many excuses mostly involveing homework, a cold etc. I was gonna update sooner. I know you feel Puppers...I am myself am truly impatient. I'll update soon enough...I hope.


End file.
